Three Guys
by Loonaticslover13
Summary: "A girl has three guys in her life. A guy she loves. A guy she hates. A guy she can't live without. In the end, they're all the same guy." Acexi oneshot.


Three Guys

_"A girl has three guys in her life. A guy she loves. A guy she hates. A guy she can't live without. In the end, they're all the same guy." Acexi oneshot._

* * *

_i._

As soon as I saw him, I instantly felt attracted to him. Not majorly, just a small attraction. Nothing wrong with that. After all, he was my age (give or take a few months) and he was a bunny too. It made sense.

But as time went on, I learned more about him. His favourite colour (green), his darkest secret (I haven't told a soul), little things, big things, what makes him laugh, what makes him cry, the way he smiles (with that little chipped tooth), how to tell when he's really upset (a small glint appears in his eyes). In turn, he learned more about me.

It was after we had destroyed the meteor, and we were sitting on the balcony (a favourite place for both of us), looking up at the stars, and after talking about nothing in particular, the conversation turned to the latest mission.

"Don't ever do that again," I say seriously. I won't meet his eyes as tears well in my own. If I had lost him...

"I won't," he promises. He places his hand on top of mine. "I'm not leaving you, _ever_."

I smile a little as the tears leak out. "I'm going to hold you to that." Tears slide down my face. He reaches up a hand to brush one away.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he says. I smile a little.

"Me neither." I look at him, he looks at me, and slowly we both lean in. I feel his lips gently brush my own, before I wrap my arms around his neck. I close my eyes, in peaceful oblivion, because he is the only real thing in the world right now. The only thing that matters. And I realize.

I love him.

_ii._

I can't believe it. How could he? _How could he?!_

Kiss another girl! Sure, she came up to him, but he didn't push her away as soon as possible either!

"I'm sorry," he had said, endlessly apologizing. His sorrys fall on deaf ears. I cross my room, pulling open a drawer to find a small little wooden box. On the lid, there is a heart, and carved into it is _A+L_. I open the little box.

Photographs spill out, all of them of us. Laughing together, smiling, kissing, making goofy faces. I allow myself to cry. I thought he might be the one. We had been dating for nearly three years. But I was wrong. I don't love him. He betrayed me. I can't love him. I _won't _love him!

I convince myself that I can't love him. I force myself to dislike him. That really, I-...

I hate him.

_iii._

It's driving me mad. It's been three months. Three flippin' months. He barely talks to me anymore. I don't either, so I guess I can't blame him, but I so desperately want to.

But I know I have no one to blame but myself.

It's late at night, and I know I should be sleeping, but I can't. I just can't. I get out of bed, and decide to go to the balcony. It always helps me think, and see how insignificant my problems really are. It is raining, but it has been a very warm summer, and I'm not planning on being out there for too long.

I cross the room, and step onto the balcony. Rain hit the floor, seemingly in an endless rhythm. However, somebody else was here too. Him.

"What are you doing?" I ask softly, as I approach him. There is the glint in his eyes, something been's tormenting him. There are bags under his eyes too. Care blocks out my anger with him.

"I -I don't know..." he says. "I just feel so lost and sad and _empty_...yet somehow I can still feel pain." I suddenly felt horrible. I was the reason for him feeling so bad. "Maybe I should just leave the team."

"What?" He couldn't leave. _He couldn't leave! _"Why?" I cried. I knew the reason, but I had to keep him here.

"It's tearing me apart!" He burst out. "I've apologized a million times, what else can I do?! She surprised me! I shoved her off as soon as possible!" He sighs. "She kissed me right after I had bought your-" He stopped speaking and I saw tears trickle down his cheeks.

"My what?"

"Y-your ring."

"My...my ring?"

"I-" he says then laughs bitterly. "I was going to propose." I stare at him in amazement while he fingers the little black box with the ring- _my _ring, in it. He was going to propose? But now he was leaving...oh no I couldn't lose him. I had to make him stay.

"I-...I'm sorry," I admit. "I should have forgiven you. I tried to distance myself, because it hurt so much...because I love you." Now we just stare at each other and I'm crying too. He looks at me with so much love evident in his eyes.

He stops fingering the little black box. He bends down on one knee, taking one of my hands in his own. I'm in rumpled pajamas, soaked to the bone, with bags under my eyes. But I know he still thinks I'm beautiful.

"Lexi Maria Bunny," he begins. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I fling myself onto him and kiss him so much that we only surface for breath.

Who am I?  
The girl who loved a boy.  
Hated a boy.  
Couldn't live without a boy.  
He's all the same boy.

He's Ace. I'm Lexi. And we _need _each other.


End file.
